Esto no estaba en mi plan
by Affy black
Summary: Scorpius prácticamente odiaba a Rose Weasley y ella a él. Éste hecho ya tenía a todos sin cuidado. Excepto a Albus. "Si quiero que ella sea la madrina de nuestra boda, probablemente tenga que hacer primero que se lleven bien". Slash: ASP/SM.


**Titulo**: Esto no estaba en mi plan.

**Summary:** Scorpius prácticamente odiaba a Rose Weasley y viceversa. Éste hecho ya tenía a todos sin cuidado. Excepto a Albus. "Si quiero que ella sea la madrina de nuestra boda, probablemente tenga que hacer primero que se lleven bien" As/S.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece y probablemente no lo hará nunca.

**Advertencia: **Slash (relación chico/chico)

**Nota:** Hola a todos :) Bueno, un One-Shoot porque estaba aburrida y porqué amo a Albus y a Scorpius, juntos, separados y revueltos, así que hoy decidí juntarlos y crear esta historia. Ojala les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto no estaba en mi plan.<strong>

Bueno, cuando eres Albus Potter tienes que ocuparte de varias cosas, cada una más importante que la anterior. Primero que nada, debes ocuparte de que al ser Slytherin, no te ganes el odio oficial de todo el mundo, empezando por tu familia y principalmente por tu hermano.

Después estaba mantener a flote tu amistad con Scorpius Malfoy, y no es que aquella fuera la cosa más simple de todas. En realidad ser amigo de alguien como Scorpius requería paciencia, tolerancia y bastante temple, pues el rubio no sólo era bipolar, engreído y bastante narcisista, sino que también era el tipo de persona que puede llegar a enfadarse por las estupideces más pequeñas y no olvidarlo por meses, así que Albus la tenía difícil para lograr contentarle.

Otra de las cosas de las que tenía que ocuparse era de Rose. Rose era su prima favorita, una jovencita insegura y un poco tímida, por lo que a Albus le gustaba asegurarse de que estuviera bien y que no le necesitara demasiado.

La otra cosa de la que se tenía que ocupar les incluía a estos dos últimos, y era procurar que Scorpius y Rose no se mataran el uno al otro. Y eso también estaba complicado, porque estaba seguro que si alguna vez tenían la oportunidad podrían asesinarse sin ningún remordimiento. Esto ya tenía a todos sin cuidado. Ya nadie interfería y sólo dejaban que se gritaran con libertad. A todos excepto a Albus.

La última cosa que quería lograr y que estaba agobiándolo era hacer que Scorpius descubriera cuanto le quería, y que no era precisamente como a un amigo, sino como algo más. En otras palabras conquistar al rubio y lograr que éste le correspondiera. Así como lo oyen, Albus Potter estaba enamorado de nada más y nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy. Y tenía esperanzas de que éste también lo estuviera de él, después de todo Scor nunca se había mostrado interesado en las chicas.

"Pero antes tengo que lograr que se soporte con Rose" pensaba el moreno. "Claro, si quiero que ella sea la madrina de nuestra boda" Y bueno, que sí, tal vez se estaba apresurando a los hechos pero Albus Potter estaba confiado de que todo saldría bien. Aunque bueno, era cierto que no sabía si a Scorpius le iban las bodas, aún. Detalles, a fin de cuentas. Sólo insignificantes y tontos detalles.

-¿Entonces sí vienes a cenar y dormir a casa hoy? –preguntó Albus. Estaba hablando por la chimenea con Scorpius, quien parecía aburrido, como de costumbre.

-Supongo. –respondió el joven Malfoy. - Aunque no sé porque tanta insistencia; te dije que me quedaba mejor el sábado. Además apenas empiezan las vacaciones. –se quejó.

-Y yo te dije que el sábado ya tengo planes. –se inventó el moreno.

-¿Planes? –preguntó Scorpius alzando la ceja. -¿Qué tipo de planes?

Albus sonrió pensando que tal vez Scorpius se encontraba siendo posesivo y nada más. Típico en él; acostumbrado a tener todo y a que nadie se metiera con sus pertenencias casi veía a Albus como una más de ellas, y no es que Potter se fuera a quejar mucho, pero esto era una de las cosas que Rose odiaba de Malfoy. La forma en que se sentía medio dueño de Albus.

-Planes. –se limitó a repetir el chico de ojos verdes. –Cuando vengas te lo cuento.

Scorpius asintió y entonces Albus se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a pensar en lo que iba a pasar esa noche. Sus padres iban a cenar fuera por su aniversario, Lily se quedaba con Lucy y James con Fred. Albus, que prefería quedarse en casa, había decidido invitar a Rose para hacerle compañía y ésta no tardó en acceder; lo demás del plan había salido por sí solo.

No sabía como iba a resultar todo, pero era optimista al respecto. Bueno, sabía que Rose lo quería como a ningún otro de sus primos y que si se controlaba era gracias a él. También sabía que Scorpius, aunque grosero y arrogante, era una persona muy leal, y que siempre iba a tratar de comportarse con decencia en casa de su mejor amigo. Así que sí, la suerte ya estaba echada y a ver como salía todo ese despaparle.

-Albus, no puedo creer que hayas cocinado tú. –exclamó Rose. –Pero si todo se ve muy rico. –agregó con una sonrisa. –Aunque creo que es mucha comida si solo estaremos tú y yo. –opinó la pelirroja.

-Es que no sólo estaremos tú y yo, Rosie. –musitó su primo distraídamente y fingiendo calma.

-¿Qué? –indagó la Weasley. -¿A que te refieres Albus Potter?

El aludido le dio la espalda mientras chiflaba y trataba de aparentar inocencia, hecho que sólo servía para alarmar más y más a Rose. Entonces escucharon a alguien aparecerse por la chimenea y Albus corrió para recibir a un discreto Scorpius, que se sacudía la ropa.

-Mi madre te manda saludos. –le comentó el rubio. –Mi padre dice que espera que no me intoxiques o algo así. Mi paladar es delicado, Potter.

Albus se rió.

-Creo que lo que debería hacer es matarte de hambre y ya está. –propuso el moreno. Scorpius resopló.

Entonces ella salió por la puerta y él puso cara de haber visto a un autentico boggart.

-¿Qué demonios hace esta aquí?

-¡Albus! ¿Qué significa esto?

-Más vale que tengas una buena explicación porque…

-Voy a matarte.

El joven Slytherin de ojos verdes y cabello negro se encontró sonriendo a pesar del peligro que significaba tener a una Rose con impulsos asesinos y un Scorpius a punto de odiarle frente a él.

-Tranquilos, que es sólo una cena. –musitó Albus. –Creo que es tiempo de que maduren y aprendan a convivir en paz. No quiero que sean amigos. –aclaró. –Pero por lo menos que se toleren.

-Yo no soy ningún inmaduro. –repuso Scorpius.

-No nos hagas reír, Malfoy, por favor. –intervino Rose. –Eres un niño.

-¡Y tú una anciana!

Albus rogó al cielo y todas las deidades que por lo menos le permitieran salir vivo de esa velada, y si era posible, cuerdo también. Les invitó a sentarse a la mesa y sirvió la cena; Scorpius se sentó lo más alejado posible de Rose, por lo que también estaba lo más pegado posible a él. Esto no servía para reducir sus nervios, sino al contrario.

El rubio era guapísimo. Tenía ese cabello tan suave cayéndole sobre los ojos y ese perfil que era sin duda perfecto. Además de ese par de ojos grises, que no es que fueran especiales por algún motivo en particular, pero sin duda podían transmitir tanto al mismo tiempo que Albus los encontraba intrigantes y atrayentes. Pero no era sólo eso lo que le gustaba de Scorpius. Era como se reía, la forma en que sus ojos astutos escrutaban todo a su alrededor, su pensamiento tan crítico, sus pláticas tan ávidas, la forma en que gruñía cuando Albus se acercaba a hablar con alguien que no fuera él, como le tomaba de la mano cuando caminaban de prisa, siempre guiándolo. Tal vez podía ser arrogante, demasiado egocéntrico y posesivo, pero sin duda hasta esos defectos le gustaban.

No recordaba la primera vez que se había sentido atraído por un hombre y cuando había descubierto que las niñas jamás le iban a interesar. O al menos no como a James. Porque en sí, le interesaba hablar con ellas y algunas eran divertidas. Como Rose, ella sin duda era, de sus familiares, con quien más afinidad tenía.

Entonces, si Albus era tan perfecto con ellos dos, ¿Por qué rayos no podían caerse bien y ya?

-¿Me pasas las patatas? –preguntó Scor a Al.

-Tómalas tú mismo, Albus no es tu elfo domestico. –repuso airadamente su prima.

Scorpius la fulminó con la mirada.

-Tampoco es tu hijo. –espetó.

-Es mi primo. –replicó Rosie. –Lazos de sangre, ¿Te enteras?

-¿Y eso qué? Es mi amigo. –alegó Malfoy, empezando a inclinarse ligeramente sobre la mesa para mirar a Rose fijamente. –Pero obviamente tú no tienes vida propia y tienes que estarte metiendo en la de los demás, ¿No Weasley?

-Claro que tengo vida, Malfoy. –le aseguró Rose, que estaba poniéndose roja hasta las orejas. –Y toma tus estúpidas patatas.

Hasta ese entonces Albus no había interferido, había preferido mantenerse al margen y no intervenir, pero cuando vio que Rose alzaba el cucharon de patatas y lanzaba un bocado a Scorpius sólo pudo ponerse de pie incrédulo.

-¡Rose! –gritó.

Scorpius también se levanto, tenía toda la camiseta sucia de patatas. Empezó a gritar impropios como "Loca" "Vulgar" o "Maleducada" a una sonriente y victoriosa Rose.

-Será mejor que me vaya ya. –masculló la pelirroja.

-Claro, "Gryffindoriana" –se burló Albus haciendo comillas en el aire. –Provocas al dragón y luego te das a la huída. Muy valiente de tu parte. –añadió enfurruñado. Eso definitivamente había salido mal.

Rose, sonriendo con falsa inocencia, se fue a su casa y Albus fue a intentar a ayudar a Scorpius con su desastre de camiseta al baño. Claro que cuando entró no esperaba encontrárselo sin ella. O tal vez sí.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Albus.

-¿No es obvio? Intento lavar esta cosa. –dijo. –Trabajo asqueroso, para eso están los elfos.

-Dámela, ya le diré a mamá cuando llegue o a Kreacher. –propuso Potter, sin poder despegar la vista del abdomen desnudo de Scorpius.

No es que nunca le hubiera visto sin camiseta. En realidad dormían juntos, así que sí lo había hecho. Sin embargo el rubio era alguien pudoroso y andar por allí desnudo no era algo que le entusiasmara, para desgracia de Albus.

-Estúpida magia restringida para menores. –siguió blasfemando Malfoy, seguramente ansioso por cumplir los diecisiete. –Está bien. –tuvo que ceder y dársela.

-Rose se ha ido. –informó el moreno.

-Jodida Rose. –masculló entre dientes. –Ya me la pagará. –prometió. –Aun así, mejor que se haya ido.

Albus le prestó un pijama esa noche, aunque no pudo dormir bien por el vivido recuerdo de su abdomen y la sensación de que lo tenía más cerca que nunca.

Desde ese día había vuelto a intentar numerosas veces, incluidas salidas a Hogsmeade, reuniones de estudio en la biblioteca o partidos de Quidditch, pero era inútil. Rose y Scorpius eran tan necios y se seguían odiando con tantas ganas, que siempre terminaban igual. Gritando, alguno lanzando un hechizo o peor, algún mueble.

-Por favor. –suplicaba Albus. –Sólo habla con él civilizadamente. Es lo único que te pido, que le hables tranquila y ya verás como no es tan malo.

-¡Sí que lo es! –replicó Rose. –Es narcisista, engreído, ¡Siempre cree que todo es sobre él! –rugió. –Oh y como te mira, eso es lo peor. Merlín, es como si creyera que nadie más tiene derecho a tocarte. –explicó furibunda. –Me niego a hablar con alguien así.

-No seas testaruda. –Rose gruñó. –Oh, eres justo como tío Ron. ¡Ya Rose! Sólo una plática. –rogó el Slytherin.

La pelirroja suspiró.

-Una plática. –por fin aceptó. –Y si vuelve a jalarme el cabello, te juro Albus que hablo con McGonagall para que lo mande a preescolar.

Albus sonrió.

-Gracias, eres la mejor. –acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Convencer a Scorpius no había sido mucho más fácil, pero como Al era un Slytherin, encontró la manera justa de lograrlo. Decirle que Rose estaba arrepentida y que había accedido a hablar con él sólo una vez había sido suficiente. Así que los dejó solos y se fue a su habitación, a esperar que todo saliera bien entre ellos y que pronto pudiera avanzar con Scorpius sin matar a Rose de un infarto en el proceso.

Y cuando Scorpius entró por la puerta, con una sonrisa pintada, supo que tal vez ésta vez si funcionaría su plan.

-¿Cómo ha salido? –indagó.

-De maravilla, de hecho. –le aclaró su amigo rubio. Scor se acercó y lo abrazó por los hombros. Albus se estremeció. –Y todo gracias a ti, amigo.

El moreno parpadeó.

-¿Qué…? ¿Ya son amigos o…?

-¿Amigos? –Scorpius rió. –Por Merlín Albus, claro que no. –Potter resopló. –Ahora es mi novia, claro.

Albus sintió su ojo derecho temblando y no pudo decir nada.

-Aunque claro, supongo que ya lo suponías, por eso tanto empeño en que habláramos. –dijo Scorpius. –Pues sí, nos dimos cuenta que todas esas peleas eran sólo Tensión Sexual, así que nos besamos y luego lo hicimos en el aula de Encantamientos sobre el escritorio de Flitwick. –Albus abrió la boca anonadado.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Pues eso. –contestó Scor. –La verdad es que no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes cuánto la amo. –suspiró. –Es como mi chica perfecta o algo así.

-P-Pero yo… -Albus no tartamudeaba desde los cinco. ¡Los cinco! –Y-Yo no…

-¿Tú no qué, Al? Claro que estarás orgulloso ahora, ¿No? –lo abrazó de nuevo. –Primo. –susurró en su oído.

Albus se estremeció y explotó.

-¡No, no, no, no y no! –rugió. -¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es mi prima! ¡Yo quería que se llevaran más o menos decente no que te liaras con ella, cabrón! –gritó increíblemente horrorizado. Hasta Scorpius había retrocedido. -¡Y ahora resulta que la amas, apenas ayer decía que tendría más arrugas a los veinte que tu madre a los cien y que tenía los dientes muy grandes!

Scorpius se acercó a su amigo lentamente hasta tomarlo del hombro. Albus respiraba agitadamente y estaba rojo de la rabia.

-Te lo tomaste peor de lo que creí, Al. –murmuró.

-¡Es que ustedes dos, par de…!

-¡Que es broma, joder! –le interrumpió el rubio. –A ver si así dejas de intentar que nos llevemos bien, por los mil demonios, que no la aguanto ni ella a mí, así que desiste ya.

Albus, pálido cual fantasma y aliviado como jamás lo había estado en toda su vida, sólo pudo atinar a reír en carcajadas acompañado de Scorpius. Los dos se morían de risa mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

-Es que eres un imbécil. –soltó Albus. –Un verdadero imbécil.

Y luego salió de la habitación, recobrando su seriedad y dejando a un extrañado rubio en el cuarto.

…

Rose leía imperturbablemente en la biblioteca sin despegar sus ojos del libro. Albus estaba harto.

-Buena bromita que me ha montado Scorpius. –soltó molesto.

-Para algo que nos ponemos de acuerdo una vez. –acotó Rose Weasley, aun sin mirar a su primo. –Era para darte una lección.

-¿Cómo sabían que me molestaría tanto? –inquirió el Slytherin.

-No hay que ser genio para adivinarlo.

Albus estaba empezando a sentirse ofendido porque su prima no le viera a los ojos.

-Pues bueno, funcionó. –dijo el moreno. –No les volveré a molestar nunca. Ódiense, mátense, ya no me importa. –aseguró.

Rose terminó soltando un suspiro bastante audible y cerrando el libro de una. Miró a su primo a los ojos. Albus notó que ella seguía serena y bastante inexpresiva.

-¿Te has preguntado porque Malfoy y yo nos odiamos tantísimo? –cuestionó la Gryffindor.

-Pues porque él dice que eres sabelotodo. –recordó vagamente. –Y tú que él es arrogante.

-Vale. –habló la pelirroja. –Esas son razones para caernos mal, pero no para odiarnos, Albus.

El moreno vestido de verde parpadeó sin entender bien el punto al que su, nada directa prima quería llegar. Ella tomó aire.

-Le tengo unos celos horrorosos, Albus. –le confesó Rose en voz baja. –Y son tan horribles que sí, podría matarlo por eso. Le odio porque, Merlín, siempre está pegado a ti y tú le miras…Le miras como si no existiera nadie más que él. Y pareciera que fueras suyo, ósea de su propiedad, y no te importa. –Rose hizo una mueca. –Y lo odio porque te aleja de mí, porque le prefieres y porque antes de que le conocieras éramos sólo tú y yo.

Albus no dijo nada porque no sabía que decir.

-Y él me odia por lo mí por lo mismo. –agregó su prima. –Porque está celoso de que me busques y de que no pueda aislarte de mí como lo hace de todo el mundo. Porque sí lo sabes, ¿No? Sabes que él cree que eres suyo y sólo suyo. Me tiene celos porque puedo pasar tiempo contigo en casa en las vacaciones y porque nos juntamos a estudiar para los exámenes. –le afirmó. –Y nos peleamos por ti, no por cualquier otra excusa.

Potter abrió la boca y la cerró repetidas veces hasta poder hablar.

-Rose, yo… -balbuceó. –Rose, tú eres mi prima favorita. No tienes porque estar celosa de Scorpius, él es sólo mi amigo.

-Oh no me digas que sólo es tu amigo. –espetó. –No ofendas mi inteligencia, querido Albus.

-Bien. Quizá es más que eso. –admitió el moreno sin un atisbo de vergüenza. –Pero eso de que él sienta celos de ti me parece absurdo. Scorpius, ¿Celoso? Merlín, parece una mala broma.

-Bueno. –dijo Rose tomando su libro y poniéndose de pie. –No lo creas si no quieres.

Acto seguido se marchó.

…

Cuando entró de nuevo al cuarto Scorpius dormía. ¿Cómo el muy desgraciado podía estar durmiendo después de darle el susto de su vida y casi hacer que Albus se lanzara de la Torre de Astronomía? Tonto. Por un segundo Albos consideró dejarle dormir y hablar con él más tarde, pero finalmente concluyó que si Scorpius le había jugado una bromita como esa lo menos era despertarle bruscamente.

-¡S-COR-PIUUUUS! –gritó saltando sobre su cama y haciendo que el rubio se incorporara alterado y bastante asustado.

Malfoy lo golpeó en la nuca cuando fue capaz de enfocar a su alrededor y calmar los agitados latidos de su corazón.

-Creí que estábamos molesto. –habló Scorpius.

Albus sonrió de lado un poco nervioso.

-¿Contigo? Bah. –suspiró. – ¿Cómo estarlo?

Scorpius también sonrió ampliamente.

-Aunque Rose me dijo algo. –tuvo que comentar Potter. –Algo raro.

-¿Qué? –quiso saber Malfoy. –Lo de que te aíslo de la sociedad, ¿Verdad? Esa Weasley, le dije que dejara de decir esas tonterías.

-No es eso. –replicó su compañero de habitación. – Me dijo que te odia porque está celosa de ti.

-¿De mí? –interrogó. -¿De mi bonita cara, mis buenas notas, mi asombrosa habilidad en el Quidditch…?

-De mí. –le cortó Albus. –De que yo paso mucho tiempo contigo. –agregó. –Y dice que tú la odias por lo mismo. Porque estás celoso de ella.

Scorpius se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Yo celoso de esa cosa? –preguntó airadamente. –Albus, sabes que no caería tan bajo, yo… -Su amigo le escrutó con las cejas alzadas. –Vale, es observadora. Se lo concedo.

El joven de ojos verdes miró a su amigo un poco descolocado.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?

-Sí. –afirmó Scorpius. –Que te quiero para mí, ¿Y qué? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos. –Siempre he tenido todo para mí solo, no es de extrañar que también te quiera a ti, ¿No? –Albus estaba empezando a sonreír burlonamente. –Y ni se te ocurra reírte.

-Pero ¿A que se debe tanta posesividad, amigo mío? –preguntó Albus con un atisbo de esperanza.

-A que me gustas. –rápidamente al haber dicho eso Scorpius se arrepintió y enrojeció tanto como el estandarte de los leones. -¡Eh! Que me gusta tu forma de ser, digo. Bueno, me gusta que siempre me ayudes en pociones cuando Slughorn no mira y que me hagas reír hasta cuando estoy desanimado. Me gusta que te escapes en las noches conmigo sólo porque no tengo sueño y que te desveles sólo por mí. También como tu pelo es incapaz de quedarse en su sitio. –lo despeinó apropósito. –Y que tus ojos sean tan verdes.

Albus de pronto ya no sonreía. Se había quedado serio observando a Scorpius, que parecía sorpresivamente avergonzado y deseoso de huir de allí. Pero no, Albus no iba a dejarle escapar por ningún motivo. No cuando estaba tan cerca del éxito.

-Entonces, ¿Te gusto? –preguntó acercándose a él.

-Sí. –Scorpius negó con la cabeza. –Es decir no, bueno me gustas pero, tú sabes… -Albus estaba acercándose más por lo que la capacidad de pensar de Scorpius se debilitaba. –Sí. Sí. Sí.

-¿Sí?

-Sí Albus, sí, sí…

-Pues te diré algo. –Albus estaba ya demasiado cerca. Podía contar las pestañas rubias de Scorpius desde allí. –Tú a mí también me gustas. Por eso no me molesta ser de tu propiedad. No me molesta para nada siempre y cuando tú seas de la mía.

Y entonces Albus lo hizo. Sujetó al rubio por la nuca y sin dejar que éste reaccionara le besó como llevaba soñando hacer desde… ¡Ni recordaba desde cuando! Pero era seguro que ya habían sido varias noches. Scorpius le respondió el beso y Albus sintió cosquillas en el estomago cuando la mano de Malfoy tomó la suya y entrelazaron sus dedos.

Y fue cuando el moreno empujo a su más-que-amigo y ambos cayeron a la cama. Albus empezó a besar el cuello de Scorpius haciéndole respirar con dificultad. Potter empezó a bajar su mano más y más.

-Oh sí Albus, si no dejas de hacer eso –el rubio gemía. –haré lo que me pidas.

Albus sonrió contra la boca del rubio. Quizá aun hubiera posibilidades de que Rose fuera la madrina de la boda.

* * *

><p>Finite. Bueno, ojala les haya gustado jaja. No tengo mucho que decir, creo que tengo un <em>crush <em>por esta pareja jaja.

Bueno, en fin gracias por leer y por comentar (porqué vamos, yo sé que van a comentar, ¿A que sí?)¡Nos leemos!

Un beso.

Affy.


End file.
